Time
by kawaiinoodle
Summary: Magnus and Alec have broken up, they're both incredibly miserable, Jem and Tessa have found each other again, but face the same dilemma that broke Magnus and Alec apart. Will the two couples find a way to be together, or will they fall to war, jealousy, and heartbreak? Post CP2 epilogue, Mainly Malec and Jessa. Also a touch of Sizzy and Clace. CP2 SPOILERS BEWARE!
1. Significance

**My first real fanfic other than smut, this is chapter one, expect several more chapters in the near future :) Also I promise chapter two will be longer ^-^**

* * *

"Magnus Bane."

Magnus turned. His eyes widened. "Theresa Gray. It's been quite awhile."

Tessa smiled. "I was in England for a few months."

"Could England possibly have done you any good? Doesn't it bring back memories? You know, unfortunate ones?"

Tessa laughed. "Jem, you'd better come out."

Magnus's eyes widened even more. His face went white. "What-what the hell? Your robes...what happened? You are a Silent Brother..." Magnus trailed off, considerably confused.

James Carstairs took Tessa's hand, squeezing it. He was dressed in completely modern clothing, skinny jeans, and a loose fitting v-neck. Gone were the white eyelashes and silver hair. He looked well. As Brother Zachariah he had looked healthy, but not human, now there was nothing _but _humanity in his warm gaze.

"Hello, Magnus." Jem broke into a wide smile.

Magnus couldn't help but smile back. "How? How are you like this?"

Jem waved his hand absentmindedly. "Long story. But the outcome is, I'm alive, healthy, and no longer a Silent Brother. I'm free."

"And the two of you, you're together now? Or should I say, again?"

Both Jem and Tessa blushed and held hands just a little tighter.

"And it's not weird?"

"Will is dead. He would have wanted me to find love again, and who better than his _parabatai_?" Tessa kissed Jem's cheek.

Magnus smiled, albeit a bit wistfully. He sighed. "I suppose it is fitting that you two would find each other again. Good to have you back Jem." He strode over to Jem and patted his back before abruptly turning away.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to catch up? Get something to eat?" Tessa looked at Magnus concernedly. "Or is this one of your moods?"

Magnus turned back around, his eyes turning into little slits, tears glazing them. "I apologize, I truly do, but I have absolutely no desire to _catch up_ as you so lightly put it. I've got things to do. I'm busy. Have a nice life Tessa, Jem. Please, be happy, hold on to each other." Magnus quickly scattered away, knowing perfectly well he was not busy.

Tessa hung her head. "Ever since the break-up he's been like this."

Jem moved closer to her. "The break-up with the Lightwood boy, the one who looks like Will?"

"Afraid so. They were a perfect couple if ever I knew one."

Jem sighed. "Not as perfect as us though?" His attempt at humor was lost. "Alright then, Tessa. Shall you show me the Empire State Building?"

Tessa quickly regained her smile and began to haul Jem away, kissing and hugging him along.

…

Alec Lightwood was incredibly irritated. He crossed another day off the calendar. Exactly fourteen weeks since Magnus dumped him. _Why can't I help but keep counting?_ Oh right, because he hoped, he hoped so strongly that Magnus would take him back. He hoped and wished more than anything for those wonderful arms to hold him again. _But they won't. I will never get to touch him, kiss him, or even speak to him again. He wants nothing to do with me. I'm nothing to him._ But that wasn't true. It couldn't be. Magnus still loved him, he always would. _So why won't you come back to me, if you love me so much?_

He could hear Magnus's voice now, what his inevitable reply would be. "You hurt me, Alec. You tried to shorten my life. I cannot forgive you for that."

Alec had cried and screamed and begged. And yet, Magnus had still walked away after that final, bittersweet kiss. Alec could still taste the tears on his lips. He still wanted to bury himself each and everyday. He had tried so hard to forget. First loves never last. He would find someone else, he would love someone else. But there was no one.

Jace had Clary. Simon had Isabelle. Maia had Jordan. Jocelyn and Luke had even gotten married. Everyone worth something in Alec's life had already found their soul mate. And Alec was sure, one hundred percent that, Magnus was his soul mate.

Even if he grew old and Magnus didn't, it wouldn't matter. Because they would have each other. Alec was sorry, so very sorry for what he had tried to do. It was stupid, he was thoughtless, careless, so blindly in love that he hadn't realized what he was really doing. Intentionally shortening Magnus's life. It was almost as if he were trying to murder him. He would never think like that again.

"I love you," Alec said softly, staring at the crossed out numbers on the calendar.

…

Magnus was running. He wasn't stopping. He had left Tessa and Jem far behind. He had already passed his apartment. He had already passed the Institute. He had already passed every place in New York City that held some sort of significance. He wanted to find something, someone, somewhere, that was _insignificant._ A cheap motel, a prostitute, a bottle of wine, something to get his mind off the coldness that was crushing him.

_Alec._ That word had so much meaning, so much significance, he needed to forget it. If even for a moment. He wanted so badly to run towards Alec, into his arms, and hold him forever. But that wouldn't happen, it simply could not. He couldn't allow it. They were through. That was that. Alec had done a terrible, unforgivable thing. Magnus was not going to just give in.

He was through with Alec, and through with the whole Shadowhunter world. He wanted nothing to do with them. _I'm tired of being their pet warlock._ And yet at the same time, he wanted everything to do with them. Time and time again, Magnus had been there. He had saved their lives countless times, he was necessary to their well-being. _Not anymore. I'm done. I'm tired._

He was. In fact, he was utterly exhausted. For all these hundreds of years, helping them at every turn. And watching them die. All of his friends, all of his lovers. Everyone he ever cared about. He swore under his breath, stepping into a bar, somewhere in the middle of Queens. Immediately letting his guard down, letting himself go, letting himself indulge.

…

Tessa turned to Jem as they stood at the top of the Empire State Building, wind sweeping their hair. She stared into his face for a long time, taking it all in, still not quite used to this new Jem. This non Silent Brother. It was wondrous.

"What is it?" Jem turned his eyes towards hers.

"Even though it's been months now, I'm still not used to this you. Every year, seeing you, you were a Silent Brother, so inhuman, almost cold. I knew you still held on though, still held on to a little part of the past, to Will, to me. I'm glad, I'm so glad."

Jem brushed her forehead with his lips, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. "I'm still getting used to 2008. In the Silent City, it was as if time never passed, it was as if I was still stuck in the 1800s, only coming out every so often. It's amazing, isn't it? How time passes, technology advances..."

Tessa cut him off. "And people die." She said it matter-of-factly, not meaning to sound harsh.

Jem frowned. "I will grow old, I will die, just like Will. I'm so sorry, Tessa."

"No, we've already discussed this, I chose this life. I chose you, Jem. I will be heartbroken when you die, but if I went through it once, I can do it again, right?" Tessa's voice became very small. "I can do it." She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

...


	2. Intoxication

**I tried my hand at a little bit of humor in this chapter, please tell me if I failed miserably.  
**

* * *

Alec pressed his head into his pillow, strongly contemplating whether he should suffocate himself or not. He chose the latter, letting the pillow drop to the ground before he had to catch his breath. He sighed, standing up, groggily.

He pulled out his cell phone for the hundredth time that day. "Hello, you've reached Magnus, warlock extraordinaire. If this is Alec, kindly go to hell."

Alec almost smiled. Magnus changed his voice mail every day, he was beginning to think it was deliberate, something meant just so he could hear his voice. But Magnus never answered. He never answered anyone else either. Alec had had Jace try to reach him, as well as Clary, Simon, and even his own mother. (Maryse didn't take well to calling her son's ex-boyfriend.)

The messages were never answered. Alec had taken to sobbing into the phone all the way to leaving heartfelt poetry that Simon and Eric had written. (The poems were dismal.) He threw the phone onto the floor, frustrated.

"That thing cost three hundred bucks, have a little respect!" Jace had approached Alec's door silently. He strode over to Alec sitting himself on the floor in front of the bed. "Wanna go out today? Fight some demons, catch a movie, attend Simon's second-cousin's bar mitzvah?"

Alec looked up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just making sure you were listening." Jace stood up. "Well, have fun brooding." He shook his head and left the room.

Alec picked his phone up off of the floor. There was a new message.

_ Dearest Alexander, _

_ I am incredibly, momentously, drunk. Why am I telling you this? I've not the slightest idea, nevertheless, I am in love with you. I will always be in love with you._

_ -xxooxxoox Magnus 3_

…

Magnus collapsed onto the bar counter top, muttering a song by Britney Spears. He laughed aloud and proceeded to choke on a swig of beer. _Good God, I've never felt so good._

He stood up, announcing to the entirety of the Downworlder bar. "I love Alec Lightwood. I love him-" His words began to slur, he took his phone from his pocket and quickly scribed a message. He hit send and immediately fell into a tangle of chairs.

"Who's Alec? Is he as attractive as me?" A younger vampire woman strutted up to Magnus, pulling him up. She had a long swirl of black as midnight hair and large, almond shaped eyes. Her skin was almost translucent.

Magnus laughed, drifting in and out of a state of awareness. "I assure you, he is the most beautiful-"

The woman cut him off, pressing her lips onto his. He returned the kiss. It was a sloppy, ugly kiss. The kind sober Magnus wouldn't be caught dead performing. Unfortunately, the vampire woman was dead. And dead kisses were all she could achieve.

When they pulled apart, the woman's lip stick was all over her face, as well as Magnus's glitter. Both of them were breathless. She took his hand, breathing into his ear, "My place?"

Magnus nodded, already forgetting the message he had sent to Alec, already extremely intoxicated.

…

Jem stood thoughtfully, perusing a set of violins. He turned towards Tessa, "They don't make them like they used to."

Tessa nodded. "One of the inconveniences of the modern world."

They walked out of the shop, Jem carrying a velvet case holding a very expensive violin. They walked all the way to the front steps of Tessa's apartment building before Tessa stopped, abruptly.

"What is it, Tessa?" Jem took her hands, concernedly.

Tessa pushed his hands away. "Nothing, Jem. Look, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep, _alone_."

Jem nodded understandingly. They ascended the steps to the apartment and closed the door behind them.

…

Tessa couldn't help but have a large sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation on top of the Empire State Building. "_I chose you, Jem_." She had, and yet she regretted it. The truth was, that she couldn't handle it. She had already watched Will grow old, deteriorate, and die. She had watched her children die, her grandchildren, she couldn't bear it again. She had isolated herself intentionally, so that she wouldn't have to watch loved ones die. And yet, here was Jem, inserting himself back into her life.

_No, don't blame him, Tess. Who else does he have in this world, if not me? He would have died long ago if not for his love for me. I kept him going, I kept him alive._ But she almost wish she hadn't. She didn't want to bear this burden again, no matter how much she loved him.

She called Magnus. If anyone knew what she was going through, it would be him. He would be able to help. Give her advice, just listen to her if need be. He didn't pick up. Tessa wondered if he was still in his mood from the day before. Probably.

"Tessa?" A soft voice called. Tessa pretended not to hear. She didn't have any desire to discuss this topic with Jem again.

"I think I know what's wrong. We don't have to talk about it, but I want you to know, I think about it all the time. I want to be with you forever, Tessa. I don't want to grow old, I don't want to die, watching you in be in such terrible pain. I'll find a way, I promise. I'll find a way for us to be together." His footsteps retreated from the door.

Tessa almost called out, but stopped. Soft tears threatening their way to her eyes. _We'll find a way._

…

Alec stared at the message for five minutes straight. He burst out of his room, throwing on his best sweater, "Jace, Jace, Magnus loves me, he still loves me!" Alec had never felt so euphoric in his life.

For the first time in months, Alec felt actual happiness. Genuine happiness. He felt like a giddy little kid, wanting to write Magnus's name all over his sneakers. He almost went to look for a marker.

But that feeling quickly disappeared.

"Jace isn't here." Robert Lightwood stared daggers into his son's eyes.

A cold feeling rushed over Alec.

…

Magnus awoke in a haze of discombobulation. He was naked, so was the vampire woman lying peacefully beside him. He did not recognize his surroundings. _What happened last night?_ He had went to a bar, gotten extremely drunk, and that was it. His memories dropped off a cliff after that.

"Mr. Bane," the woman cooed, waking up. "That was amazing."

Magnus scuffled the sheets around him, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. _This is so unlike me._ He grabbed the sheets and jumped out of the bed, gathering his leather pants and neon orange tank top. He quickly smoothed his spiky hair, and with a quick wave, he was out. _Oh, Alec. I promise that won't happen again. I would never cheat on you._ Oh wait. _We aren't together. I can do whatever I want, right? I can get as drunk as I like, sleep with whomever I want, and I don't have to worry about hurting you. Because we're through._

His cell phone buzzed. He opened the text message without bothering to see who it was from.

_ Magnus_

_ I still love you, too. There's so much I want to say, but I can't right now. My father is here. Help me get out of this. Please, Magnus. I need you._

_ Alec_

What was he talking about? Magnus suddenly felt very nauseous. _What did I do last night? _Was it something terrible? He got drunk. He had sex with a stranger. What else? What else could he have possibly done that warranted this message? And then he remembered. His declaration of love to the whole bar. His drunken message of love. _Shit_.

With that thought, he began to think of what exactly he would do. Alec needed him. _Needed him._ So he decided. _I'm coming, Alec. Against all wishes, I will go to you._ And he did.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/follows would be much appreciated :) Chapter 3 should be up within the next two days.**


	3. Isolation

There was an aura of frostiness surrounding Alec. _Magnus, please. Please come. I can't face this alone._ He looked down at the floor, awkwardly.

Robert Lightwood started to pace the room. Not a good sign. "You think you're still in love with that warlock?"

Alec sighed deeply. "I don't think, Dad, I know. I _know_ I'm in love with him."

"Stop this. What is it going to take for you to get this out of your mind? Don't you understand that it's unnatural? It's bizarre, disgusting, this attraction. It's just plain wrong." Robert slammed his palm onto the counter. "This isn't how I raised you."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You didn't raise me, Mom did. You've never been around when I needed you."

"Is this why? Is this why you're attracted to men? Because you've never had a male role model, you think having a relationship with a man will somehow make up for that?"

"Stop, Dad. Don't try to rationalize it. I like who I like. That's it. I didn't choose to have such a complicated life. I didn't choose to fall in love with Magnus."

"Not only is he a man, but he's a warlock! A Downworlder! And you think that that's okay? You're delusional."

At that precise moment, Magnus burst through the front door, leaving a trail of glitter behind him. "Mr. Lightwood," he acknowledged. "Alexander," he breathed.

Robert moved away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, the Inquisitor is scared of me? I'm just a harmless, undeniably sexy, warlock." Magnus took a long, seductive, stride towards him.

"Get out, this is between my son and I, you have no part in this conversation."

Magnus laughed. "I have everything to do with this conversation. I do like being talked about, Robert." He flicked a long finger in Robert's direction.

Robert flinched.

"Alexander, dear, I do believe it's time we went on a date. It's been _so _long." Magnus emphasized his every word, directed at Robert. "We could go for a picnic, share a lovely bottle of wine, and then, you know, get down to business."

Robert's face grew very purple. "Get out of my house, the both of you!"

Alec wanted to kiss Magnus. He mouthed a silent thank you as Magnus led him away.

"You aren't welcome back here again, Alec."

Alec turned to his father momentarily. "I don't think I want to come back as long as you're here." With that, he slammed the door behind him.

…

"Tessa. Are you hungry?" Jem stood at the bedroom door for the tenth time that day. "I could make you something. Or buy you something."

"Please leave me be, Jem. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

Jem silently cursed. "Alright then. I'll sleep on the couch, sleep well, Tessa."

Tessa did not answer.

…

"Magnus." Alec took Magnus's hand in his, not caring that they were in a very public area.

Magnus jerked his hand back. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

Alec's face grew red. "I thought, I thought we were back. I thought we were together again."

"Do you not remember what I said, Alec? I cannot forgive you for what you tried to do to me." Magnus quickened his pace, attempting to get as far away from Alec as he possibly could.

Alec pulled Magnus's hand back towards him, sending Magnus stumbling backwards. "Then what the hell was that back there? Why did you even come? And why the fuck would you send me that message? Just to mess with me, just to torment me?"

Magnus closed his eyes. "Alexander," he said softly, "I meant what I said in that message, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't forgive you." He tried to pull away, Alec had a very strong grip.

"Then you shouldn't have bothered. You shouldn't have come to help me. I should have let my father kill me."

Magnus sighed. "He wouldn't have killed you, Alec. He loves you, he'll come to terms with your sexuality eventually. Your mother did. And look, Isabelle practically delights in the fact that your gay."

"But I wish he did kill me. Then at least, the pain would be gone. I would be free."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand ever so slightly. "Wounds never heal." He pulled away and began to walk away, limping as if some great pain had stung him.

Alec didn't try to go after him.

…

Tessa could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn't help but think of the situation she was in. She remembered the terrible day Will died. It was that day when she saw just how old he really was. Over the years she had never realized it, Will was always that teenage boy she fell in love with. The years that passed did not change the way she saw him, until that day.

After that, she watched as her children aged as well, but when they got to the point where they were physically older than she, she could not bear it any longer. She left. She abandoned that life, for the heartbreak was too much to bear.

She stayed with Magnus sometimes, he became a mentor of sorts. Teaching her how to cope with loss and heartbreak. He was a terrible teacher, for he couldn't take his own advice. He loved far too easily. And he was broken like a little doll, time and time again.

"Why didn't you just let him shorten your life?" Tessa had inquired about Alec the day he and Magnus had broken up.

Magnus had sighed. "I suppose I'm afraid, Tessa. I'm afraid of death. As much as I want to be with Alec, I can't give up my immortality."

"Despite the fact that you hate it? Hate watching everyone die?"

"It's a small price to pay," he had said matter-of-factly.

"No it isn't. It's the highest price there is," Tessa had retorted. After that, Magnus withdrew into a state of depression and self inflicted alienation.

And now, Tessa was doing the same. She couldn't face Jem.

…

Magnus collapsed to the floor of his apartment, screaming. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Alexander," he wailed. He closed his eyes, trying to blot out the conversation._ I wish he did kill me. Then at least, the pain would be gone. I would be free._ Oh how right Alec was. How wonderful death would feel. The freedom it would bring. And yet he was wrong at the same time. _Don't you dare leave, Alec. Don't leave me on this Earth alone. I'm done loving. I'm done getting my heart broken, I want peace. I want to be immortal with you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU._

His heart began to pound faster and faster. _Why don't I end it? This misery. Why am I so afraid of death?_

_Right. I'm a warlock, I'm the offspring of hell. Heaven cannot possibly welcome me._ Magnus cursed under his breath. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" He sail aloud.

…

Alec stood at the steps of the Institute, debating of whether he should go in or not. His father had probably left to do some Inquisitor business. He most likely wouldn't be back for several hours. Alec could go in, go to his room, and not be bothered for the rest of the day.

"What are you doing out here?" Simon Lewis approached, hands hanging from his pockets, feet kicking and empty soda can.

"Had a fight with my father, I'm not really welcome at the moment. You?"

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Izzy wants to go on a date. You should go inside and get her."

It occurred to Alec that Simon was indeed, immortal, and his sister was not. "What are you going to do?" He suddenly blurted.

"We're going to Taki's."

"No, I mean what are you going to do when Izzy gets old and dies and you'll still be a teenager?"

Simon's already dark eyes, darkened even more. "Is this about you and Magnus? God, I don't even hang out with you, and yet Clary and Izzy tell me all about your love life. Look, Alec, Izzy and I will figure it out. You and Magnus will too."

At that moment, Isabelle burst down the steps. "Hey Alec, Simon. Let's go." She wore a tight, sleeveless red mini dress with lace fishnet tights. She did not appear to notice the dark looks on both her brother and her boyfriend's faces.

Simon gave Alec a quick nod before he and Isabelle disappeared down the street.

"So it's not just me with a messed up love life." Somehow that didn't bring Alec any comfort.

* * *

**Maybe in the future, I'll do a Simon/Izzy fic. Let me know if you want that. Anyways, Chapter Four might be a few days, I've got a lot to work on right now!**


	4. Meetings

Jem stood, shifting his feet back and forth in front of Magnus Bane's door, debating on whether he should knock. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see the warlock. Was it because he needed someone to confide in? Magnus had been in the same situation Tessa and he were in now. Magnus had lost love over and over again. And he had lived, he had survived it.

He knocked. There was no answer. "Magnus?" He called. "I need your help."

There was a loud bang on the other side of the door. "Why does everybody need my help!?" Magnus yelled.

Jem stepped away from the door. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like helping Shadowhunters anymore-"

"Your not a Shadowhunter, James."

"Does that mean you'll help?" Jem took a step forward.

Magnus flung the door open, his hair disheveled, his makeup askew. "I don't very much care for Nephilim in general."

"That isn't true. You've always been there. For Will, Tessa, and now this new generation. You love that Lightwood boy, Alec."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I love the spitting image of Will Herondale. And I hate myself for it. Alexander is all of Will's beauty, none of his wit."

The smallest of smiles crept onto Jem's face. "Were you ever in love with Will?"

"No, no, dear James. There was a time when I thought...but I realized I was just trying to get over Camille. Now, instead of focusing on my dismal love life, let's talk about you." He ushered Jem inside.

Magnus's apartment was in a worse state than Magnus himself. It had not been cleaned for quite a while. Chairman Meow darted across the floor, dashing into a pile of rubbish.

"It smells awful in here, Magnus."

Magnus shrugged, flinging some trash to the side to make room for Jem to sit.

…

Tessa slowly crept out of her bedroom. Jem had finally left after a constant watch. She almost felt like a prisoner, Jem being her warden. It was an awful thought she knew. Jem had just been trying to do his best. He had only been trying to provide some comfort. She felt stupid, pushing him away like this. It was stupid to hide from him.

She pulled on her coat, silently shutting the door behind her, despite being the only one home. She took her phone out as she walked to the nearest subway stop. She called Magnus for probably the twentieth time. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"Tessa?"

Tessa stopped. "What made you decide to pick up the phone, Magnus?"

There was static on the other end. Then background noise; it sounded like someone was speaking.

"Is someone with you?" Tessa asked.

"No, I was just stroking Chairman Meow, here."

"Can we meet?"

…

Jem nodded. "Since she won't speak with me, I suppose you're the next best choice."

"All right, Tessa. Tonight, at seven, come over. Now if you'd excuse me, I have cleaning to do." Magnus hung up. "God, don't I ever get a break?"

"Let's clean this place up, it's positively filthy."

Magnus sighed, standing up. "Jem, didn't you want to talk about Tessa? You didn't come here to clean my apartment."

Jem picked up an old stained plate, adding it to a stack of dishes. "How did you survive, Magnus? Watching everyone around you grow old and die? Is there anything that can be done? Anything to stop the pain?"

"You were a Silent Brother, surely you watched people die over and over again."

"Yes, but I was hardly human. It made no effect on me."

Magnus bent to pick up a pile of unread newspapers. "The pain doesn't go away. It can be dulled, it can be temporarily forgotten, but it never disappears. I'm sorry, James, but you and Tessa need to figure out your relationship on your own."

The pile of dishes wavered. "Isn't there a way for us to be a normal couple? Can I become immortal, can Tessa's immortality be taken away?"

Magnus laughed. "You already know the answer, so why are you bothering asking me? You could become a vampire. You could use black magic. You know about the Book of the White, I'm sure. Aren't the Silent Brothers archivists?"

Jem nodded. "Those are all options I refuse to even consider."

Magnus smirked. "That's it then. There is no hope," he said harshly.

…

"Magnus, I'm here," Tessa called, standing at his door. It was two minutes to seven.

Magnus appeared at the doorway. "This feels like deja vu," he muttered.

"What is it dear Tessa? I am getting awfully tired of people appearing at my door. Nephilim, Downworlders, hell, at this point, even harmless Mundanes are pissing me off."

Tessa stepped in, despite not being invited in. "It's about Jem."

"Of course it is," Magnus snapped.

"I want to be with him, I want to grow old with him, I couldn't bear to watch another person I love, die."

"And you want me to tell you what I told him?"

Tessa's eyes widened. "He was here?"

"Of course he was. Everyone shows up here, asking for this and that, why would it surprise you?"

"What did you tell him?"

Magnus frowned. "I told him there was no hope."

…

Alec lay on his bed, tracing the patterns on the ceiling. _Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. MAGNUS! Why can't you just forgive me? What does it take? What the hell does it take? I'm sick of this, sick of feeling like shit all of the time. I apologized hundreds of times. I would never try to shorten your life without your consent. Why can't you trust me, why can't you forgive me?_ Alec was an internal wreck.

"Still sulking?"

Alec turned to Isabelle. She was dressed in gear.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Correction. It's where are _we_ going. You and me are going demon hunting."

"Without Jace?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Jace is probably making out with Clary somewhere, today it's just you and me."

"Why?" Alec was genuinely interested.

Izzy laughed. "Do you really need to ask that? You're always just lying here, wasting away. It's about time that changed. It's about time you got over Magnus." Her face went white. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

Alec shook his head. "No, you're right, Izzy. I need to go back to a normal life. He'll forgive me someday, when he's ready." _I doubt it._

_..._

* * *

_**Poor, poor Alec. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending eventually :)**_


	5. Demons

"Jem." Tessa stood by the couch, watching Jem sitting on the floor, deeply engrossed in _A Tale of Two Cities_. She was sure he was deliberately trying to avoid a confrontation. "Jem," she said again, more loudly.

He looked up. "Tessa."

She bent to sit next to him. "A while ago you wanted so badly to talk to me. What changed that?"

Jem closed the book. "A while ago you didn't want anything to do with me. What changed _that_?"

"We both saw Magnus, we both heard the same thing, right? That there's no hope?"

Jem nodded. "And he was right, wasn't he? I will die and you will not. That's it. And I don't want that to happen, Tessa. I don't want you to have to bear the burden of loving me, it would be cruel of me."

Tessa shook her head hesitantly touching her fingers to Jem's forearm. "You aren't _making _me do anything, Jem. I chose this life, and I alone will deal with its consequences. I will be with you, I will love you, and when you die, I will go on. I won't try to change fate." Her fingers tightened around his arm.

Jem brushed his hand against her cheek, closing his eyes, wearily. He sighed. "If that is really what you want."

"Yes, James Carstairs, I will not change fate. You will die, I will live. You will be reunited with Will, Charlotte, Sophie, everyone who left us behind. I will go on living, no matter how hard and cruel life becomes."

Jem caressed her face, slowly, gently. He kissed her forehead, and then cheek, before finally pressing his lips to hers.

They stayed locked in an embrace for several minutes, words understood, but unspoken between them.

…

Alec and Izzy stood in an abandoned warehouse, stepping cautiously, glancing behind them every so often.

"Why is it so quiet?" Isabelle whispered.

Alec put his finger to his lips, shushing her. He stepped ahead of her, putting up a protective stance. _It is way too quiet in here_. He raised his bow, notching an arrow, as stealthily as he could. The wind from outside blew eerily across the wide room. Alec shuddered, nervously.

"There's nothing here," Isabelle said aloud.

Alec again, shushed her. "You're the one who wanted to come here," he whispered sharply. He began to pick up his pace, furtively jogging through the expansive building. Suddenly, glass from an above window, shattered, raining down onto Alec and Isabelle, nearly cutting them.

Isabelle snapped her whip, standing her ground, raising her arms to protect herself from the glass. Alec grabbed her arm, "There's no time, Izzy! We need to get out of here." He tried to jerk her away.

She cracked her whip, defensively. "We need to see what it is. We aren't leaving, Alec."

"What the hell are you thinking?! We don't have the weapons, or the power to defeat anything bigger than a regular demon right now, Izzy. Whatever shattered that glass had to be huge."

Izzy's eyes turned upward, Alec's followed. There was a greater demon standing in the open window, grinning, its yellow, rotting teeth glowing with decay.

An arrow went flying. Missed. Alec quickly notched another arrow, aiming precariously. He missed again. He swore under his breath. "Come on," he shouted, angrily.

The demon jumped. It landed with a thud, nearly collapsing.

"Now is our chance!" Isabelle shouted, rearing her whip back, ready to pounce on top of the demon. Alec stopped her. "Don't be stupid, Izzy. We can't win."

Isabelle's eyes shined. She plunged the whip into the demon's stomach, making it writhe in anger. "Listen to you brother," it said in a rusty, ancient voice. It snarled and stood up, the lacerations from the whip quickly fading. "Only a seraph blade can harm me," it said, laughter creeping into its voice.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked, backing away, slowly.

The demon's eyes glowed, its body, transforming. Alec and Isabelle watched in awe, despite Alec's better judgment. Within in a moment, a young man stood in front of them. He had silver hair, large, green eyes, and skin as white as snow. He might be considered handsome, if not for the maliciousness in his eyes. "The Morning Star, Satan, I have many names. My most preferred, is, Lucifer."

Alec shot an arrow straight into Lucifer's heart. The arrow protruded for a moment, before Lucifer promptly ripped it out. The blood that had been gushing, was quickly drying. "I would run if I were you."

Alec grabbed Isabelle's wrist, pulling her with him, all the while shooting arrows at Lucifer, distracting him, slowing him down. When he ran out, he sped up.

Several minutes later, several blocks away from the warehouse, Isabelle stopped. "What the hell was he doing here? What's going on?"

Alec closed his eyes, hundreds of scenarios running through his mind. "It looks like another war is coming."

…

Magnus was completely unaware of the impending doom. He was sitting on the floor of his apartment, sorting through the last pile of papers that had been built up. He was trying his absolute hardest not to think of Alec.

_There is no hope,_he had said. Jem and Tessa would fail just as he and Alec had. Just as he and Camille had. Just as all of his relationships had. They were setting themselves up for heartbreak. _Idiots_.

He sat for several more moments after the papers had already been shifted through. He picked up his cell phone. No new messages. No missed phone calls. _That's new_. For once, Magnus was free. No Nephilim had come running, begging him for help. Alec had not left a heartfelt voice mail. He had not even heard from Clary or Jace, or basically anyone from the Institute, albeit Alec, for weeks. Perhaps finally, Magnus could rest. But he knew all too well, that that would not last. It never did.

He stood up, walked to his bedroom, plopped down onto his bed, and kicked off his socks, exposing his bright, pink nail polish. He admired his toes a moment, before closing his eyes.

Soon, nightmares plowed through him.

…

Jem trudged along, aimlessly with his hands tucked in his pockets. Tessa followed behind him, at a distance, deep in thought.

Jem stopped, wiggling his fingers, coaxing Tessa to take his hand.

She took it a moment later.

"What were you thinking about?" Jem asked, burying his face into her shoulder.

Tessa smiled. "About our wedding."

Jem stopped, again. He gulped. "We-wedding?"

"Well, we were engaged once. Let's be engaged again."

"I didn't even properly propose, Tessa."

Tessa waved her hand. "It's 2008, times have changed, Jem. I'm proposing to you, right now." She bent down, on the hard, dirty pavement. "James Carstairs, marry me."

Jem smiled. "Whatever happened to the proper, lady-like Tessa I once knew." He laughed. "Of course I will marry you, Tessa Gray. Of course I will."

She stood back up, brushing the dirt off of her pants. She hugged Jem, tightly. They swayed in the wind, laughing and kissing.

…

Alec burst through the door of the Institute, Isabelle following in his wake. "Everyone," he shouted. "Gather in the library. Something's wrong."

He ran to the library, waiting for the rest of the Institute's residents to gather. Isabelle was right behind him. Jace entered a second later, holding Clary's hand.

"Where is everyone else?" Alec snapped.

Jace shrugged. "They're out."

"It's only Mom and Dad missing," Isabelle replied. "No one else would be here."

"We need our friends then, someone call Maia, Jordan, and Simon. Clary, call your mom and Luke. We need everyone."

Clary looked into Alec's eyes. "What about Magnus?"

Alec shook his head. "We don't need him."

Izzy laughed. "Of course we need him. Don't we always?"

Both Alec and Jace frowned. Jace was the first to speak. "He doesn't want us bothering him anymore, Izzy. We can do this ourselves. By the way, what exactly, by the Angel, is going on?"

Alec and Isabelle told him about their encounter with Lucifer.

When they finished, both Clary and Jace had gone very pale. "What business could he possibly have here?" Clary asked to no one in particular.

"We must prepare for battle," Alec said, "Without Magnus."

...

* * *

**Will Magnus help? Because let's face it, they're going to need him eventually. Next Chapter on Monday :)  
**


	6. Exhaustion

**I know this one is short, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

"Come over here for a moment, Jem. Look at this dress, it's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Jem smiled gently. "This is the twentieth dress, Tessa. I promise you will look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"So I could wear nothing?" Tessa giggled.

"How scandalous you've gotten," Jem laughed, bending down to give her a quick kiss. "I'm going to go out and get some groceries. The cupboards are bare." He gently squeezed Tessa's hand, and walked away.

Tessa continued flipping through wedding magazines. Their engagement was only a week old and there was still so much time, yet Tessa couldn't help but plan early. _Just in case_. She wouldn't take the risk that she or Jem might run into trouble. What if his old disease returned? It wasn't likely of course, but it was possible. What if someone came after either of them? A Nephilim and a Warlock, it was possible that they would be put in danger; even if Jem wasn't a Shadowhunter, he still had angel's blood running through his veins.

She closed the magazine, getting up to get a drink of water. _This wedding will happen. Our marriage will happen. Nothing will stop it this time._

…

"How much have you had to drink today, Magnus?"

Magnus was slouched on the floor, empty cans strewn about him. He opened his eyes, being exposed to sunlight and a very golden head of hair. "A week goes by with absolutely nothing from you people, and I had the audacity to think that maybe, just maybe, I would never hear from you again. I was wrong."

Jace smirked half-heartedly. His eyes quickly softened. "Do you know what's going on?"

Magnus stood up, on wobbly knees. He had a raging headache. "What? You and Clary broke up again? That wouldn't be surprising."

"Do you know about Lucifer?"

Magnus fell back to the ground, his face becoming very white. "The son of hell? _That _Lucifer?"

"Who else would be called Lucifer? He's here, Magnus. In New York. Alec didn't want anybody to say anything to you. He thinks we don't need your help." Jace strode over to the window, pulling the curtains back, letting more light in. "But when have we ever gotten by without you?"

"Jace Lightwood is actually admitting he needs help? This is one for the history books! But in all seriousness, you are right. I've always had to clean up your messes."

"What will Lucifer do, Magnus? What is he capable of?"

"He is capable of diminishing the world to ashes."

…

Alec was tired, extremely so. He had done nothing but train for the past week. His muscles ached like fire, his head felt like acid, and his skin was more purple than white. He sat now, massaging his sore thighs, trying to regain enough strength to continue his sit-ups.

"Alec?"

He looked up, sleepiness making him see Magnus. But it was too good to be true.

Isabelle sat down next to him, concern trickling down her face. "I know you want to prepare for war, but don't you think you're pushing yourself too far? You're killing yourself, Alec."

"I've been in the process of killing myself the past three months. Maybe this will make it go faster."

Isabelle nearly slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Alec? Your life does not revolve around Magnus. I care about you, Mom and Dad care about you, your friends care about you, don't you realize how important you are?!" She stood up, exasperated.

Alec watched her leave, his life slipping faster than ever before.

…

"Will you help us?"

Magnus cast a side-long look at Jace. "I thought Alec ordered you not to."

"Since when is Alec in charge?" Jace retorted. "When has he ever been a leader?"

Magnus could think of quite a few times, though not relevant or appropriate. "He deserves respect, Jace. You of all people should know that, you _are_ his parabatai."

Jace's face flushed. "But he's wrong about this! He thinks we can fight without you, he's delusional!"

"Don't you think that Alexander might not actually be thinking about the impending war? He's thinking about-"

"You."

…

Alec left the Institute, silently, unnoticed. It was particularly cold outside, frost gathering over buildings and signs, air becoming more frigid by the second. He started to jog, going a steady pace for several minutes, before breaking into a run.

It was painful, as his legs were already so sore, his whole body threatening to collapse. And yet he kept on running. His feet were blistered, every step he took, nearly killed him. His sides were closing in on him, as he ate up all of his stored energy. _I wonder if Olympic athletes feel like this._

He blacked out after that thought, falling to the cold, trodden, sidewalk.

…

"Sir?" Jem bent over the young man sprawled on the ground. He gently turned the boy over, gasping as he saw Will.

"Will?" He whispered.

The boy mumbled, opening his eyes, blinking out delirium. "Who's Will?" He muttered.

Jem's heart slowed. "You must be Alexander Lightwood. I've heard all about you." He lifted Alec up, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

...


	7. Past

**I promise I'll make the next chapter longer, I know these chapters are way too short**

* * *

Alec was numb. Not from the exhausting run, not from passing out, (although that contributed) but because he was broken. His mind was broken as well as his body. He felt like dying. He felt stupid for wanting to die. He felt stupid because he had no good reason for wanting to die. Missing your boyfriend wasn't a good excuse for committing suicide.

He lay on a couch in an apartment he didn't recognize. Someone called Jem lived there, apparently. Jem claimed to know who he was, 'Magnus has told me so much about you,' he had said after dropping Alec on the sofa. 'You know Magnus?' Alec had said. _Is he another one of Magnus's lovers?_

Luckily, Jem appeared not to have any romantic connection to Magnus. He called Magnus an 'old friend.' And then he talked about his girlfriend, some woman named Tessa.

Somehow, the name was familiar. Alec placed the name to a face he had seen only once, after the battle with Valentine, when everyone had been celebrating. Magnus had spoken with a young woman with a head of brown, wavy hair. Magnus had never mentioned her by name, and yet Alec suspected this must have been Tessa.

He stood up now, going to the sink for a drink of water, Jem appeared in the doorway.

"Are you alright now, Alec?"

"I'm fine." Alec gulped a sip of water. "How does Magnus know you?"

"I told you, he's an old friend. I know you want to know more, but it's a really long story."

Alec nodded understandingly. There were a lot of long stories. "You weren't a boyfriend, right?"

Jem smiled and shook his head.

"Good." Alec turned off the water. "You remind me of someone." He wasn't sure who he reminded him of, but he did look very familiar.

Jem tilted his head forward and brought the hood from his jacket up, shadowing his face.

"Brother Zachariah! You used to be him. You look so...normal."

"Well, when one regains their humanity, they tend to regain their human looks." Jem smiled again. "I wonder where Tessa is, I'm sure she would love to meet you."

…

Tessa was standing in front of a wedding dress shop. She had been standing there for about five minutes, trying to figure out if she wanted to go in or not. It was _so_ expensive. So out of her price range. And how strange would people think her, getting married so young. She could physically pass for anywhere from sixteen to nineteen. Maybe two-hundred years ago, it would have been normal to marry so young, but nowadays, it was strange.

_If only they knew how old I really was._ She smiled to herself and stepped into the shop.

…

Magnus was still processing the conversation he had had with Jace. It had been hours since Jace had left, and Magnus was left with a decision. _Do I help the Shadowhunters again, even though I swore I'd never?_ And of course there was the whole matter with Alec.

Alec didn't want his help. Alec wanted no involvement from Magnus whatsoever. Of course, Magnus knew that wasn't true. Alec would probably be overjoyed if he suddenly showed up to save the day.

But then again, wasn't it time for Alec to take charge? He was arguably the most responsible person in the Institute. Not arrogant and selfish, like Jace, not overly bold, like Isabelle, and not short-tempered like his father. But like Jace had said, he wasn't a leader either.

Alec was the kind of person who would sit in the back of the school cafeteria alone, listening to other people's conversations, but never joining in. He let people take advantage of him, he let Jace take charge almost all the time, he hadn't even killed a demon until a year ago! And it was because of those flaws, that Magnus was perfect for him.

Magnus was strong and a leader. He was everything that Jace was, except he gave Alec a chance to take charge.

"By the Angel, you Shadowhunters are going to be the death of me." Magnus decided to help, but he still wasn't sure if it would be behind Alec's back or not.

…

"You look phenomenal," said the woman who had helped Tessa into her dress.

Tessa twirled around in the mirror, admiring the way her gown accentuated her curves in all the right places. It was a long, mermaid style, pearl dress. She giggled, her face glowing with happiness. "This is the one," she breathed.

The woman clapped her hands together. "I'll prepare it right away."

Tessa took no notice of the price tag.

…

"You look a lot like my old friend, Will Herondale."

Alec stiffened. "Herondale, that's Jace's name. Or one of his many. Is Will his cousin or something?"

Jem laughed. "Like I said before, it's a long story. But if you must know, Will is dead. Will's been dead for over one hundred years."

Alec gasped. "How old are you?"

"Hmm, so old I've lost track!" Jem laughed again. "About one hundred and seventy, give or take a few years."

"Does Tessa know?"

"She's only a year younger."

Alec laughed. "So you all knew Magnus. You, Tessa, and Will?"

Jem nodded. "Magnus helped us quite a bit back in the day."

"Just like he does now," Alec mumbled. "He must be so tired."

"I imagine so. Magnus has done quite a bit in the Nephilim world. It's a bit strange how he's so willing to help. Being a Downworlder and all, many of his own people would frown upon him."

Alec had never thought about that before. There were a lot of things with Magnus he had never really thought about. Perhaps he really knew less about Magnus than he had previously thought.

…

Magnus knocked on the door of the Institute.

Robert Lightwood appeared.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Of all people to answer the door-"

"Shut up, Warlock. What are you doing here, didn't I tell you to stay away from my son?"

"As if you care about your son. Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because Jace begged me for help. So do you want your adopted son to be deprived of my glorious help, or-"

Robert moved aside. "Fine, go ahead. Just don't talk to Alec."

"There's going to be a freaking war, and here you are, telling me to stay away from your son, out of everything to worry about, you choose that. You're a pathetic man." Magnus pushed him out of the way, and made his way to the library.

Clary, Jace, and Isabelle were already there.

"You came!" Clary cried. "I thought you wouldn't."

Magnus smiled. "I couldn't tear myself away from you people. Now where the hell is everybody else?! I wouldn't expect to win against Lucifer with just the four of us."

Jace smirked. "Maia, Jordan, and Simon are at Taki's. We're going to meet there."

"Then why did I come here? I had to face a very angry Robert."

Jace's smirk widened. "That's why." Clary hit his arm with her elbow.

…

Tessa burst into the apartment, a package draped over her arm. "Jem! I found it, I found the perfect dress!"

She stopped, noticing a young man sitting next to Jem. _Will._ Her heart stopped. _Oh, God, Will. What are you doing here?_ She almost cried.

Jem stood up, steadying her. "It's not Will. This is Alec Lightwood. This is one of Gideon and Gabriel's descendants."

"Gideon. That's my middle name." Alec stood up, walking over to Tessa.

"Are you absolutely sure that that isn't Will?"

Jem laughed. "And if it was?"

"Was Will your-"

"Husband," Tessa answered.

"He was your husband-"

"And _my_ _parabatai_," Jem added.

This was all very strange to Alec. Very, very strange.

...


	8. Together

**It's been a few days, sorry about that. I think what I'll do is try to update twice a week. **

* * *

Taki's Diner smelled like burgers with a faint aroma of blood. There was an assortment of characters seated, including a group of vampires and a lone werewolf, shooting dark looks at the vampires every so often.

Maia, Jordan, and Simon sat in a corner, Simon sipping a glass of red liquid, and Jordan diving into a very raw piece of steak. They all looked up as Magnus, Clary, Jace, and Isabelle approached.

Simon stood up to give Isabelle a quick kiss. "Your breath smells like blood," Isabelle muttered, giggling.

"We thought you weren't coming," Jordan nodded at Magnus.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you all die, now could I?" Magnus smiled and slid into the booth. Isabelle slid in next to Simon, and Clary sat down at the edge of the seat. Jace stood at the head of the table, clapping his hands together. "So we all know what's going on, right?"

Maia rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Alright. Then let's get to business."

It was Magnus's turn to roll his eyes. "You have no idea what your doing, do you? God, you guys would be dead in a few seconds if it wasn't for me. Sit down, Jace. Let me do the talking."

Jace's face reddened a bit; he was obviously irritated at the fact that someone else was taking charge. "Go ahead," he muttered, and added a swear word under his breath.

Magnus stood, somewhat gladly. "You've all been out on runs, right? Since Lucifer first appeared? Has their been any signs of him?"

"No. Just the usual ugly little brutes. There's been no sign of any greater demon actually," Jace said.

"Then he's lying low. Probably preparing an army or something. Have you overheard anything, maybe in that Pandemonium Club that you love so much?" Magnus looked to Clary.

She shrugged. "I hear weird stuff in there all the time, but nothing like, 'Hey do you wanna team up with the Son of Hell?'"

"Then he's hiding, keeping his plans a secret, which means that he'll spring up unexpected, and we'll be unprepared."

Jordan looked up. "What do you mean we'll be unprepared? We're preparing right now, aren't we?"

Magnus laughed. "We don't know what Lucifer plans to do. We can't prepare for something we know nothing about."

"But we've fought before. We fought Valentine, Sebastian-"

"We even fought Jace when he was cursed," Isabelle added.

"They were not greater demons. And they certainly weren't greater demons as powerful as Lucifer."

"Then we're screwed, basically," Simon said matter-of-factly.

…

Alec listened as Tessa and Jem filled him on all the details of his own ancestors. It was strange, learning all about the man whose middle name he inherited, it was strange learning about a man named Will who looked just like him, and Gabriel, and Cecily, and- _It's just so hard to wrap my head around._

After Tessa and Jem had finished, they all sat in silence. Finally Alec stood up. "Well thanks...for you know...helping me back on my feet. I think I'll be okay now."

Tessa grabbed his shoulder. "Please don't hurt yourself, Alec. Believe me, I know what it's like to be in dark places, I came so close to killing myself after Will's death, but I made it. You can make it too. I know you can."

Alec smiled at her sheepishly. "Yeah...yeah. Uh, thanks." He quickly turned away and went to the door.

Jem opened the door for him. "Is there anything else going on, Alec? Anything you need help with, besides Magnus?"

_Well there is a demon named Lucifer who is probably planning to wreak havoc on everything. And if we stand a chance, we'll probably need you. But what can you do, Jem Carstairs? You're no longer a Silent Brother, and you're not quite a Shadowhunter either. What good would you do? Tessa though, she could be useful. Really useful. _Alec decided to tell him all about his encounter with Lucifer and the impending doom he feared.

…

After Alec left, Jem took a long gulp of water. Tessa put her arm on him. "They're going to need us."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Jem said.

"So no wedding then?"

Jem looked at her, seeing the tears already pooling in her eyes. _Not again_, she was saying. "No, we won't let that happen again. We won't go to our deaths before getting married. We'll get married tomorrow."

Tessa's eyes widened in surprise. "You're serious? You're ready to marry tomorrow?"

"That's what you want isn't it, Tessa? I love you and I could go the rest of my life with just having you by my side, but if marriage is what you want, we'll have it. I want to make you happy." Jem kissed her softly.

She cried into his shoulder.

"What is the matter?" He whispered into her ear.

She laughed. "I'm happy, Jem. I'm happy."

They laughed together, not thinking that sooner or later, death could come knocking at their door.

…

"Well that meeting did absolutely nothing," Jace said.

Clary took his hand. "Magnus did his best, Jace."

"But he didn't. Before his stupid break-up he was a lot better. Why can't he just make up with Alec? They're both in such terrible pain and they're both going to make all of us suffer too if they don't just get back together."

They walked back to the Institute in silence.

…

Magnus trudged back to his apartment, alone. The meeting had been a disaster. He had thought that he could swoop in and play hero, but it hadn't worked. He had no idea what Lucifer was capable of, he hadn't even encountered the demon before. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Alec running through his mind. _We're all going to die because I'm an idiot._

He bounced up the steps, taking his key out to turn it in the lock, he didn't notice the lanky, scrawny boy standing in the shadows.

"Magnus."

"Alexander! What the hell?!"

Alec nearly fell into his arms. "Magnus," he cried.

"What-what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he trailed off, sobbing into Magnus's shirt.

Magnus was taken aback. He wasn't sure how to react. Did he tell the young man crying in his shirt that he had gone behind his back, that he was helping his friends without Alec's permission? Did he hug him back? Did he say that everything would be alright? Did he forgive him? "Alec," he whispered, "Alec." He hugged him. He almost kissed him.

"Can you forgive me now?" Alec said so softly that Magnus could hardly hear him.

"Yes, yes I can."

They kissed, passionately, burning with desire that had been there for so long. Magnus had nearly forgotten what those wonderful lips tasted like. "I love you," he said.

...


	9. Almost

**Tessa and Jem are finally getting married right?! No...**

* * *

Tessa stood with her wedding dress wrapped around her, she looked like a graceful swan, tall and elegant. She spun around, giggling, falling onto the floor. _It's really happening. I'm finally going to marry Jem, after all these years. After I thought I would never love again._ There was a huge grin draped across her face, she hadn't felt so happy in so long. She shook her head, almost not believing it. _I'm going to marry Jem._

There was a soft knock on the door. "Tessa, Magnus will be here in a few minutes. I don't want to rush you, but are you ready?"

_I've been ready forever._ "Is Magnus going to bring a date like I told him to onto the phone this morning?"

"Well he called about an hour ago, saying he got back together with Alec."

Tessa smile widened even more. "Really? When?"

"Last night, I guess after Alec left us, he went to Magnus. And Magnus forgave him."

_This day keeps getting better._ "Did we even remember to book a church?" She had forgotten.

Jem laughed softly from the other side of the door. "I did it first thing when I got up today."

Tessa opened the door, twirling for Jem. "How do I look?"

"Like a dream," Jem breathed.

…

Magnus straightened Alec's bow tie and observed his outfit. "Are you sure you don't want a purple jacket? It would really bring out your eyes."

Alec smiled to himself. _I missed this._ "Magnus! You already made me wear this ridiculous bow tie, I'm so not wearing _that._" He brushed his fingertips over Magnus's cheek. "Besides, I can't look more beautiful than the bride."

"Too late," Magnus whispered, bending down to kiss him.

…

"Jem?"

Jem nuzzled deeper into Tessa's shoulder, stroking her hair softly. "Yes?"

"Would you have wanted a traditional Shadowhunter wedding? If you had never met me?"

Jem shook his head. "Tradition has never been important to me. What has always mattered to me is the people I love. I could have fallen in love with a vampire, a faerie, a werewolf, it wouldn't matter."

Tessa kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you fell in love with me." She stood up, brushing her dress. "Where is Magnus? Do you think we should just meet him at the church?"

"Have patience, my dear Tessa." Jem laughed. "But that's not one of your strong suits, is it?"

"You know me so well," Tessa said, flirtatiously striding closer to Jem.

…

Magnus took Alec's hand, pulling him out of the apartment. "You look perfect," he said, winking.

"And you look like a galaxy that just exploded."

"The glitter galaxy?" Magnus batted his eyelashes.

Alec rolled his eyes. _Oh God how I missed him._ "Should we have invited anybody else?"

Magnus shrugged. "Tessa's never met anybody else. And they all know Jem as Brother Zachariah. And besides, everyone's busy with that Lucifer business-" Magnus stopped. He hadn't told Alec about being involved.

Alec's eyes widened. "You know about Lucifer?" He started to pull away.

"It was Jace, he came to me and asked for help-"

"Don't pin this on Jace," Alec hissed, suddenly angry. "You weren't supposed to be involved."

"I wasn't supposed to be involved because we were broken up right? But that's changed, so it's okay now, Alexander. Isn't it?"

Alec snorted. "We always go to you, don't we? Every time something goes wrong, there you are, cleaning up after us. I just wanted to do something without you for once."

Magnus tried to move closer to Alec. "You can trust me, Alexander. You know that. If you really don't want me involved, I'll back off, I promise you." He tried to retake Alec's hand. "I know I was hard on you. I know how hurt you were when I wouldn't forgive you. So I'm begging you now, don't make the same choice as me, don't hold a grudge, it'll only cause you heartbreak. We've both had enough heartbreak, haven't we?"

…

"They should have been here already," Tessa said, pacing up and down the hallway. "Call Magnus again."

Jem picked up his cell phone for the fifth time in ten minutes. It went to voice mail: _Hello this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and boyfriend to Alexander Lightwood. That's right, bitches, we got back together!_ "He won't answer."

"Do you think something could have happened?" Tessa had a worried look on her face. _After things have been going so well. But of course, happiness doesn't last, does it?_

"No, no, I'm sure he's fine." But Jem's eyes said otherwise. "We _will_ get married today. I promise you."_ Don't make promises you can't keep._

…

Alec had never seen Magnus speak like that. He had never heard Magnus beg. It was a foreign experience, and a strange feeling. He didn't like it. _He didn't do anything bad, really. He was trying to help my friends. And I was stupid for trying to exclude him. Don't make another stupid decision, Alec. Forgive him now. _"I forgive you. Just don't talk like that again, okay? It's...weird."

"Of course, Alexander." Magnus said, tears almost stinging his eyes. _We aren't going to break up again. We're going to be fine._ "Now let's go, we've got to hurry, before we make Tessa and Jem lose their spot at the church."

Magnus was so happy that he didn't notice the demon creeping up behind them.

…


	10. Insane

It was like a dream. One moment, Magnus was standing there, holding Alec's hand, pulling him along, smiling and laughing. The next, Alec was gone.

He hadn't seen what happened, he had no idea. Magnus swore over and over again, tears stinging at his eyes. _Alexander, I'm so sorry..._

Just when things had gotten better. Just when he thought they would be happy, just when they had forgiven each other, just when Alec had finally trusted him. "It's not fair!" Magnus shouted at no one in particular. "It's not fair! We've been through enough shit, haven't we? We don't deserve this!"

He didn't even know what had happened. Alec was there, and then he wasn't. There had been no sound, not a scream or a cry. He didn't even see a person, or a creature, or whatever the hell it was. Could it have been Lucifer? Or was it someone else, something else? Magnus had plenty of enemies, plenty of people who would love to cause him pain. And what pain could be worse than taking away the one person he loved more than anybody in the world?

"Tessa," he breathed into his phone. "I won't be making it to your wedding."

…

"Magnus! What's going on? Are you alright?" Tessa's face paled, Jem squeezed her hand. She listened to the voice on the other end; it was frantic. "Slow down, Magnus. Tell me what happened."

There was some yelling; she dropped the phone, falling into Jem's arms. "Alec has disappeared." She fell to the floor, not caring about the dress anymore.

"We've lost our spot at the church," Jem said in a flat, toneless voice.

…

"Who the hell are you?!" Alec yelled, lips cracked and bleeding.

"Someone you don't want to upset."

Alec had a blindfold on, though he had a feeling he would be in the dark, regardless of whether he was wearing the blindfold or not. The voice he heard was very light and soft, he almost had to inch forward to hear it, definitely not the typical villainous voice. "What do you want with me?"

A laugh, light and airy, almost feminine. "You know of the news, right? About the Son of Hell being here in New York?"

"Yes," Alec said, grimacing in pain.

"He's the one you should be directing your questions toward. I'm just a follower."

"Why?" Alec asked. "Why would you follow a monster like him?"

Another laugh. The voice most decidedly belonged to a woman. "Because I'm a monster too."

Alec's blindfold was pulled off by thin, spidery fingers. In front of him was an extremely pale woman, almost sickly looking. She had icy blue eyes, adding to her frosty appearance. Her hair was a very light blond, almost white. "Aren't we all monsters, Mr. Lightwood?"

…

Magnus burst through the Institute, flinging open Jace's door.

Clary screeched and pulled the sheets up around her naked body. "Magnus, what are you-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but your _parabatai_ has gone missing," Magnus said, looking at Jace's bare chest with slight indifference.

"What do you mean he's gone missing?" Jace asked, reaching for his shirt. Clary reached forward to grab her bra, putting it on under the sheets. "I thought you guys got back together last night," Clary said.

"We were on our way to a wedding-"

"Whose?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I would like to know-"

Magnus slammed his fist onto the bedpost. "Stop being a smart-ass, Jace, and listen to me! Alec was kidnapped! Do you think that's okay? Do you think he's safe? We freaking have Satan himself roaming around our streets, and you think Alec will stand a chance?"

"I didn't even say anything!" Jace said, now standing in his t-shirt and boxers.

Clary stood up too, pulling a tank top over her head. "What do you need, Magnus?"

…

Tessa cried into Jem's chest, soaking his suit and her dress, not caring. "My Tessa," Jem whispered. "My Tessa."

"I just want a normal, happy, life, Jem. Is that too much to ask for?" Tessa said, pulling her mascara drenched face off of him.

"There's no such thing as normal in our world, Tessa."

"Do you think Alec is alright? Do you think it could be Lucifer-"

"Let's not think about that. Let's run to the nearest church, get married, and then we can worry about everything else." Jem stood up, pulling Tessa after him. "I promised you, didn't I?"

Tessa tried to smile; her heart didn't very much feel like smiling. "Isn't your wedding supposed to be the best day of your life?"

…

The woman was dressed in a long sleeved black sweater and dark jeans with high heeled dark brown boots. She wore a little golden necklace with the letter 'M' on it. Alec didn't have more time to study her though, as she reached down and placed her cold hands over his neck. She positioned her lips over a little dent near his throat.

"Get off of me," Alec hissed.

She responded by slapping him; she was surprisingly strong for her small, thin frame. "Like I said, we're all monsters. Now you'll just be a different type." She laughed, craning down into his neck.

Alec could feel her breath, he shivered. "Why can't you tell me why?"

This time it wasn't the vampire who answered. It was Satan himself.

…

Clary and Jace followed a sickeningly slow pace behind Magnus.

"Hurry up!" He snapped.

"You don't even know where we're going!" Jace said harshly. "You don't even have a plan, Magnus!"

"We're going to save Alec."

"He's already said that a hundred times," Clary whispered. "I think he's gone insane."

Magnus heard. "What about all those times your precious Jace was in trouble? You're telling me _you _weren't insane?" Magnus nearly broke down right in front of them. _I just got him back and now he's gone. I think I've earned the right to go psychotic._

"We're going to save Alec," he said again, more firmly, a wild look in his eyes. He only half believed his words.

* * *

**Poor Malec and Jessa just won't get a break...*evil laugh***


	11. Attention

"Dear Mr. Lightwood, how are you today?" The silver haired man with the piercing green eyes bent down, face to face with Alec. "You look a bit beat up. Did Madeline here hurt you?" He shot a dark look at her. "You weren't supposed to hurt him," he muttered.

Madeline bowed. "Forgive me, my lord."

Lucifer waved her off. "Get out now. Mr. Lightwood and I are going to have a talk." He looked back into Alec's face, eyes seeming to bore into the bruised boy.

Alec spit.

"That's not a very nice thing to do." Lucifer slapped Alec, hard.

There were red slashes across his face; he grimaced. "What the hell do you want with me?!" Alec hissed. "Tell me!"

Lucifer laughed, unconcernedly. "You're going to be my tool."

"Tool for what? Why?"

Lucifer slapped him again. "You don't need to know," he whispered, close to Alec's ear. "Not yet."

…

"Jem, Tessa!" Magnus banged on the apartment door, frantically.

Jace and Clary stood back a little ways, still a bit wary of the way Magnus was acting. "I thought you said we were going to save Alec," Jace mumbled, "You didn't say we were going to pick up your friends."

"Shut up," Magnus hissed. "Just shut up, Jace!"

"Magnus! I thought-" A woman was in the doorway, face flushed, and in a white, fancy dress. Her wedding dress. It was disheveled and wrinkled with spots of fresh tears. Her hair was awry, her makeup sloppy, and her eyes appeared to be very worried.

Magnus fell into the woman's arms. "Tessa, Tessa," he murmured. The woman apparently called Tessa, began to stroke his hair, holding him like a child. "It's alright, Magnus. It's going to be alright," she whispered.

Jace had never seen Magnus in such a state of misery. Even when the big breakup had happened, Magnus had never shown this much of himself. He had never revealed the intense sadness he surely felt.

While Alec, on the other hand, had been the complete opposite. He had never done a good job at hiding his feelings. He was too honest.

Jace watched Magnus for a moment, suddenly feeling like he was intruding. He took Clary's hand and squeezed it; she squeezed it back. He cleared his throat.

…

Jem stood a few feet behind Tessa, watching the warlock cry into her arms. He also noticed the two Nephilim standing backwards a ways. He knew them both well, or he had, when he had been Brother Zachariah. _Jace Herondale, Will's descendant. And Clarissa Fray, Valentine's daughter._ He stepped into the door, taking Tessa's shoulder.

She smiled at him sadly, tears once again threatening her eyes.

_It absolutely kills me to see you cry. _He brushed her eyelids, silently telling her to stop crying or he would die of heartbreak.

Magnus pulled himself from Tessa' grip, a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry..." he said in a rough, detached voice. "This was supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

…

Lucifer walked away, leaving Alec screaming obscenities at him.

He turned once, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "You'll know everything soon, Alexander. Everything." He left the room.

Alec swore. _What's going on? What does he want with me? _And yet, a part of him was excited. It was insane, insane that he was actually excited. Excited to be at the center of something, finally. For so long it had been Jace. Jace this, Jace that. People always asking: "How is Jace doing? What happened to Jace? Is Jace alright? Is Jace dead? Is Jace alive? Is Jace cursed? Is Jace happy? Do you love Jace? And so many times Alec felt like screaming. _What about me? Do you care about me? Am I important? _

Then Magnus had been there. Magnus cared. _How is Alec doing? Is Alec alright? Alexander..._

The other part of Alec was scared. He was terrified, more terrified than he had ever been. Valentine was nothing to Lucifer. He had a feeling that if the two villains were to face off_, _Lucifer would crush him like a bug.

Alec stared at the ground, having nowhere else to look. He was in an empty room except for a chair on the far left. It was dark, there were no windows, and there was a staircase. He was in a basement.

Madeline appeared a few minutes later. "My lord has given me permission,"she said, hungrily.

_Permission for what?_

Madeline slid her fangs out, bearing them for Alec to clearly see. "I can turn you."

…

* * *

**I know you hate these cliffhangers ;)**


	12. Newborn

Magnus, Clary, Jace, Tessa, and Jem, all sat around the living room, solemnly. Magnus hung his head, avoiding eye contact with everybody. He was embarassed, ashamed, and scared. _This isn't you, Magnus! You're stronger than this! You're going to find Alec. You're going to find him and never let him go._ Fresh tears stung at his eyes again. His lower lip trembled. _Stop crying!_ _You've ruined Tessa's wedding day; this day was supposed to be her's, not yours!_ That thought just made him want to cry even more.

"Magnus," Jem said softly. "We'll save him, I promise."

Jace cleared his throat for what must have been the fifth time in three minutes. He was clearly trying to restrain from saying some snide remark. Clary's grip on his hand tightened.

"Do you have something to say, Jace?" Jem gave him a stern look.

"Nothing at all, _Brother Zachariah._ Nothing at all." Jace sat back giving off an air of nonchalance, putting his legs on the coffee table and removing his arm from Clary's firm grip.

Magnus suddenly looked up, pure fury written all over his face. "He's your _parabatai, _Jace! Alec is your _parabatai_. Don't you want to save him?!"

"Of course I want to save him, Magnus! But we can't sit here all moping about, now can we? And we certainly can't have you in charge, you're a wreck!"

Jem stood up, putting his arms out, ready to intervene. "He's just lost his boyfriend, have a bit of respect."

Magnus's dark gaze fixed itself upon Jem. "Don't you dare speak as if he's dead. Don't you dare."

It was Clary who next spoke up, raising her voice. "Just shut up, all of you!"

Tessa cleared her throat. "We aren't going to get anywhere with arguing."

…

Madeline's fangs stood out stark white and sharp against her other, regular teeth.

Alec shuddered. Those teeth were about to become splattered with red. He tried to pull away, his arms bound to the chair, tightly. He kicked out with his legs, trying to cripple Madeline. He knew it was hopeless. "I don't understand," he whispered, terror shaking his voice, "I don't understand."

"You will, Mr. Lightwood. You will." Madeline slowly stalked around Alec, sizing him up. She touched his neck, playing with it for a second, the way spiders played with their dinner. "You have such beautiful skin, Mr. Lightwood. It will be even prettier when you're immortal."

_Immortal. _The thought hadn't even crossed his mind until that moment. _Immortal. Magnus is immortal. I will be immortal. We can be together forever. _But looking at Madeline's icy features, and her cold, soulless eyes, he shrunk away from the thought. _Not like this. I don't want to be made immortal like this._ _I don't want to be a vampire._

Madeline's eyes went black. Alec closed his eyes, bracing himself. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Madeline's fangs suddenly closed down on his neck, without warning. He cried out in agony. Was this how it felt when Simon was turned? Had he felt like his throat was being ripped from him?

"Don't be such a baby, Mr. Lightwood. The pain will disappear and you'll feel amazing in a few hours." She said this while licking blood from her lips. She smiled, color rushing onto her pale face, turning it a rosy pink. "I haven't tasted such good blood for a long time."

"I hate you," Alec said softly, drifting into unconsciousness, blood dripping from the hole in his neck.

…

Tessa emerged from the bedroom, dressed in Shadowhunter black, minus the regular Shadowhunter gear. She had a pistol buried in her jacket pocket, and a small knife resting in her belt. She had ditched the wedding dress, placing it safely sprawled out on the bed. She would wash it later and eventually wear it again. _I wil marry Jem._

Jace and Clary stood in the living room, both dressed in full gear they had brought from the Institute.

Jem was the only one without any protection.

Jace strode over to him and took a bow off of his back. "These things aren't really my thing," he said, handing it to Jem. "Alec was always a lot better with a bow."

Magnus again shot him a dark look. "_**Is**_, not _**was**_."

"Where are we going to look first?" Tessa asked, intervening before Jace decided to punch the poor warlock.

"Shouldn't we get Maia, Jordan, Simon, Isabella, etc.? I mean this is the big battle isn't it? The face-off with Satan himself?" Jace asked.

Everybody looked at Magnus. "Don't look at me, I'm just the broken little weakling," he muttered. "I say put Tessa in charge. She's obviously the most responsible from all of you."

Tessa's eyes widened. _Me? The leader?_

…

Alec woke up several hours later, at first feeling a dull throbbing in his neck. _What the hell ?_ Then he saw it. Dried blood all over his shirt and fingers, from when he had tried to hold his injured neck. He touched the sore spot, and recoiled in horror. There was a tiny hole. He almost screamed. And then he remembered what had happened.

Madeline bending over him, eyes black, fangs slicing into his skin. _Oh God. I'm a vampire. _He tired to piece together all the knowledge he had of vampires. Children of the Night. Downworlders. Camille. Simon. Raphael.

He looked around the room, seeing everything clearly, despite the darkness of the basement. He listened closely, wondering if his hearing had improved. Simon had described what being a vampire was like, Alec had never bothered to listen. He suddenly felt like a lost little child. A newborn baby, not comprehending anything.

"What do I do?" He said aloud, hearing each word ring clearly.

Lucifer stepped out of the shadows. "Our Alexander is awake."

…

* * *

**Are Tessa and Jem ever going to get married? **


	13. Thirst

Nine figures stood in a half circle around a bench in Central Park. Jace, Clary, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Isabelle, Jem, Tessa, and Magnus. They all looked at the ground, almost solemnly, as if they were at a funeral.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jace asked, breaking the long silence. His words dissipated into the air. Apparently, nobody had heard him. Either that, or nobody was really listening. "Are you going to lead us, or what?" Jace's gaze turned to Tessa, who stood slightly apart from the group.

Tessa's eyes flickered towards him, and then back to the ground. She appeared to be focusing on an empty water bottle that was making its way across the sidewalk. "I don't even know you people," she said softly. "Why did you make me the leader, Magnus?"

The warlock shifted his feet. "It was a mere suggestion, it's not like you have to."

Tessa scoffed. "But I do, don't I? You were right, I'm the only one responsible enough, what with you being an emotional wreck, Jem still fresh out of his Silent Brother robes, Jace being a total asshole, Clary being a little helpless princess-"

Everybody stared at Tessa wide-eyed. "Tessa! Please," Jem said.

She whirled at Jem, pushing his hand away from her. "I've been nice for too long, Jem! I've never once complained..." She trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. "I just wanted a normal, happy life," she said so quietly only Jem could hear it.

He leaned in towards her. "I know, Tessa. That's all I want too."

…

Lucifer flashed a brilliant white smile, striding arrogantly towards Alec, arms raised. He clapped his hands together. "Bravo," he said, smile disgustingly fake. "Bravo, Alec."

Alec stared at him in confusion and anger. "Are you ever going to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Madeline!" Lucifer called. "Alexander is awake, please get him some blood. He'll be starving any minute now."

Madeline appeared out of nowhere once again. She held a wineglass filled with a thick, red liquid.

Under other circumstances, Alec would have been repulsed. _How can anybody actually drink blood?_ He had once wondered. He had seen Camille drink it. He had watched Simon drink it multiple times. He couldn't comprehend it. Now he could.

Alec's heightened senses apparently included his sense of smell. The aroma could already be smelled from five yards away. He almost licked his lips. _You animal. How can you want to drink that?_ But he couldn't help it. The blood, so red, so enticing, so delicious-_Stop it. You haven't even tasted it yet. _

"Are you hungry now, Alexander?"

Alec snapped back to attention. Lucifer wore a triumphant smirk. Alec decided he would not give in. He would not give in to whatever the hell it was Lucifer wanted.

"I asked you a question! Are you hungry, Alexander?"

"Only Magnus calls me Alexander. You have no right."

Lucifer's smirk vanished.

Alec sensed that if he were still human, he would have felt very cold.

…

Simon sighed, finally sitting down on the concrete. He patted the space next to him; Isabelle took it. She shivered.

Simon nuzzled into her shoulder. "Are you cold?"

"Freezing."

He pressed farther into her. His skin was ice cold. "I'm making it worse, aren't I?"

Isabelle smiled. "No, it's every girl's dream to have a sexy vampire sitting practically in their lap."

…

Tessa sat down on the bench, away from Jem, away from everybody. She watched, eyes half closed, at Maia and Jordan, laughing and talking. Jace and Clary holding hands, and Simon and Isabelle practically melting into one another.

_I was like that once. With Will. I was like that with Jem too. I lost both of them. And I'm about to lose Jem again, aren't I? I can feel it. I feel that something dreadful is going to happen, that we're all walking to our deaths-_

"Why are you pushing him away?"

Tessa looked up, Magnus had taken a seat next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're pushing Jem away again. You're blocking all of us out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

Magnus cut her off. "Stop apologizing, Tessa. And for the love of god, please stop crying. You've been crying even more than me lately."

Tessa smiled at him, resting her head on Magnus's shoulder. "We should go find your boyfriend. It's time for us to stop moping about, isn't it?"

…

Madeline pressed the glass to Alec's lips. He refused it.

"Mr. Lightwood, please. You'll feel much better once you taste it."

Alec moved his head away. He felt dizzy, entering some kind of a daze. The wound in his neck had already disappeared completely, as well as the bruises that had been inflicted. But now there was a new pain, one previously foreign to him. Thirst. For blood.

He remembered Madeline's words. _We're all monsters, aren't we?_

_But I wasn't. I was part Angel. What am I now?_

Madeline sighed. "He won't drink, Master. Are you sure this is the boy we need?"

Lucifer's eyes flared. "Don't question me, Madeline. He will drink eventually. Give it a few hours, a day at most. He'll crumble, and then he'll fall prey to my will. Just you wait." His evil gaze fixed on Alec. "Just wait, Alexander."

Alec's mind was starting to fail him. Was this what severe starvation was like? How was that possible? Humans could go a month without food, a week without water-_You're not human anymore, Alec._ _Maybe you shouldn't fight it. You can fight this demon later, right now you should be focused on the demon standing in front of you._

He stared at the little glass on the ground. Madeline had set it there, frustrated. She now stood back in the shadows, glancing every so often at Lucifer, glance shifting from nervous to affectionate.

Alec's mouth was watering. The smell was wafting all around him, almost too strong for him to take. _I need it. _

"Didn't I tell you, Madeline? He's going to give in any second now, even faster than I thought."

...

* * *

**Seriously, when are Jem and Tessa going to get married? And what is Lucifer planning? **


End file.
